


A Love Shared Under the Moon

by fhartz91



Series: The Rivendell Elf and His Missing Mountain Dwarf [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Dwarf Blaine, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Elf Kurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by The Lord of the Rings, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elf Kurt explains to his Dwarf husband, Blaine, how it is that the Dwarves share in something so sacred to the Elves as the Moon.</p><p>Inspired by the Klaine Advent Drabble prompts legend and moon.</p><p>For Riverance in honor of all her amazing, wonderful art for this verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Shared Under the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riverance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverance/gifts).



“Good evening, Husband,” Kurt called to his Dwarf when the Elf heard heavy footsteps disturb the tender grass and wake the sleeping earth. “I thought you were long asleep.”

“As I thought you were,” Blaine answered, finding a spot on the ground beside his husband. He sat and turned his face to Kurt, but Kurt stared up at the bright and shimmering Moon above them.

“I was, my love, but look! Look at how full and bright the Moon is! How lovely it hangs in the sky! This is my favorite Moon. I love to look upon its light when it shines this way.”

“I thought my love cherished the light at daybreak?” Blaine teased.

“I do, my cheeky Dwarf. I do. But I am an Elf, and as an Elf, I do value starlight. It was created for our benefit. Elves also glory much in the light of the Moon. And see, this Moon here, my dear Husband? It hangs in the night sky just for us.”

“For the Elves?” Blaine asked, brow drawn.

“No, my love,” Kurt said, turning to catch its reflection in the deep hazel-gold of Blaine’s eyes. “For you and me. For _us_.”

Blaine laughed, but lightly, for he knew Kurt was not joking. Kurt would not malign something so sacred. But it sounded odd to Blaine that the Moon, precious among the Elves, would exist for a Dwarf as well.

“How do you figure, Husband?”

“What do you know about the Moon?” Kurt asked. “I assume you must know much, considering its origin.”

“I fear I do not know as much as you feel I should,” Blaine said in apology. “But I’ve heard stories of a Man in the Moon. The Hobbits tell it, don’t they? Over their pipe weed and ale.”

“No,” Kurt said, slightly scolding his Dwarf for believing in such tales. “Tis not true. Those are only legends, and foolish ones at that.”

“But, the legends say the Man in the Moon is an old Elf.”

“Well, call me my Father’s son, and please never call me that, but I think I am too practical an Elf to believe those tales. But Man in the Moon or no, the Moon was created by the Valar Aulë – the same Valar that created your people.”

Blaine scooted up beside his husband and took the Elf’s hand, eager to hear the tale.

“Tell me more, my love,” Blaine beseeched. “I would love to have this story to tell our children someday.”

Kurt ducked his head and smiled, thankful for the silver light hiding whatever color rushed to his cheeks. This talk of having children, new to Dwarf and Elf, occurred more frequently as the days went on, and Kurt had no objections. Once the Valar saw fit to bless them with a child, lost to its own family the way Kurt almost was, he and Blaine would feel blessed to raise it. But only time would tell.

“Braid my hair, Dwarf, and I will tell it.”

“Gladly.” Blaine beamed at Kurt and stood to move behind him, undoing the plait already there in preparation of weaving a new one.

“It’s actually a tale that starts long, long ago,” Kurt started, humming quietly when Blaine’s fingers brushed his scalp. “Back in ancient times, two beautiful, noble Trees brought light to the Land of the Valar – Laurelin, a Tree of golden radiance, and Telperion, a Tree of glorious silver. Each Tree was a source of light, and they bloomed in turn for seven hours a piece, but for one hour at dawn and at dusk, both Trees bloomed together, filling the sky with a soft gold and silver light.”

“I can almost picture it,” Blaine remarked, watching as the silver rays from the Moon mingled with the golden highlights in Kurt’s hair.

“It was magnificent, I am told,” Kurt agreed. “But Evil Melkor, Lord of the Dark, enlisted the help of Ungoliant, Spider of the Night, to destroy the Two Trees and devour what light and life was left within.”

“But why?” Blaine asked, holding Kurt’s hair protectively in his hand. “Why would he do this?”

“Jealousy,” Kurt said. “One of the truest evils in our world. The Trees devastated, their lives spent, all that could be salvaged was the last fruit of Laurelin and the last flower of Telperion, which became the Sun and the Moon. The vessel that holds fruit and flower was crafted by the Valar Aulë and his people. The Moon was created in memory of the Elves. It rose first, and was made from the Elder of the Two Trees, which is why the Elves value it so greatly.”

“So, the Valar that created my people, also created the Moon, which your people adore?” Blaine summarized.

“True,” Kurt said. “So you see, this Moon belongs to us, Husband. It is a gift from the Valar that we share.”

Blaine finished Kurt’s braid, tying off the end, then laying a kiss on the crown of Kurt’s head.

“And there isn’t an old Elf living in it?” Blaine joked.

Kurt turned quickly and grabbed his Husband, kissing him about the face and neck till he laughed.

“Not to my knowledge,” Kurt said, stopping his attack and holding Blaine tight. “No.”


End file.
